


What It Means To Connect

by geneticallymutatedglitter



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderbending, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, basically Alex & Henry are high school girls on the volleyball team, we love a rival captain love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallymutatedglitter/pseuds/geneticallymutatedglitter
Summary: "This is it. She can feel it. The ball against her palm and the satisfying thump of the ball as it hits the court. The familiarity of it all allows Alex to zero in on her target."--This is a genderbent high school volleyball au featuring Alex & Hen as rival volleyball captains.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Alex is excited to begin her senior year as the official captain of Hamilton High’s Varsity volleyball team. She’s determined to be the face of the team that takes down their rival school: Grand Ridge High. Even more exciting is that her personal frenemy has also been named captain at Grand Ridge.

@FoxyHen ; So excited to announce I made varsity captain!!

@AlexGCD ; You’re going down 😎🏐

But before the official season starts, Alex is preparing for her last volleyball camp as a high schooler. She didn’t expect to get this sentimental, but it’s her _last_ camp and as captain no less. She packs her knee pads and volleyball shoes before zipping up her suitcase. The official beginning of her last season is upon her and she’s more than prepared.

The following day she meets her team by the school to brave the hour long bus ride to the university where the camp is being held. She’s buzzing with energy while Nora fiddles with an app on her phone while grabbing Alex’s backpack in a half-assed attempt to steady her.

“Okay, listen up.” Their coach, Zahra, demands the attention of the team as they all get settled on the bus. No one wants to get on her bad side so they all snap to attention. “As you know, this is a three day camp with two nights. We will be respectful, we will thank the coaches, and I will not hear of any trouble, is that clear?” She looks directly at Alex (her new role as captain means _nothing_ ). The team quickly nods their heads in unison, not daring to speak. 

Alex’s jittery energy continues throughout the bus ride and persists through setting up their dorms. Her jitters last until she steps on the court to start warming up.

She spots Hen almost immediately and heads over to her. Her long hair is up in a ponytail that goes perfectly with her peach work out attire. Seemingly noticing Alex’s presence, Hen looks up and smiles as she approaches.

“Howdy, strangers,” Hen does a small salute as Alex and Nora get themselves situated.

“Since when do you say howdy?” Alex asks in lieu of a greeting.

Hen cocks her head, “Is that not how you greet others in the great Americas?”

“You’ve been living here since the 3rd grade!” Alex shoots back.

“Have I? I hadn’t noticed,” she shrugs. “How's your summer, by the way?"

They fall into an easy conversation until they hear the whistle that signals it's time to start warm ups. Alex's competitive spirit sparks when Hen beats her in sprints (damn those long legs). Alex pointedly ignores Zahra's glower as she gets carried away with her mini competition with Hen. All Alex can focus on is the playfulness in Hen’s eyes.

"I did more flying falls than you," Alex boasts as they split into pairs to volley.

Hen rolls her eyes, "Sure." A smirk graces her lips as she spikes the ball and Alex has to dive to receive.

The second half of the afternoon consists of single-set games. Naturally, Alex, the greatest captain to grace her school in possibly decades, and her team lose their first game. She makes sure to reassure the team that they’ll only get better by learning from this match before they do their flying falls as penalty.

As she gets to the end of the line, the first thing she sees as she stands up is Hen leaning against the bleachers and smirking at her, “Looks like you _did_ do more flying falls than me.”

Smirking back at her, Alex says, “You bet your ass I did.”

Alex's team manages to win their next couple of matches before dinner. 

Alex is most excited for the second day — the only full day of camp. She barely manages to get some rest at a decent hour, hoping Nora isn't too annoyed at the way she can't keep still.

Breakfast passes without incident and the first two hours are dedicated to warm up and more one-set matches with their teams. Alex manages to go head-to-head with Grand Ridge and delights in watching Hen's team do the penalty.

The third hour is what Alex was looking forward to.

"Alright, we've redivided the teams so you will get a chance to play with people you would otherwise be playing against," one of the camp coaches, Lindsay, announces. She explains how she will announce the team number and the players _before_ allowing them to move (Zahra glares at Alex to make sure she understands).

"Team 6 will be Alexandria Claremont-Diaz, Skye Lawrence, Katherine Jackson, Rainee Evans, Veronica Davis and Henrietta Fox."

Hen catches Alex's eye after their team is announced and Alex gives her a lopsided grin. Alex has played opposite spiker to Hen in the past when they did club volleyball together. They've got this.

After the rest of the teams are announced and they get with their new teammates, they do icebreakers for the rest of morning practice so they can get a feel for their dynamic. Volleyball is based on trust.

After obligatory introductions and sharing a fun fact about themselves, they’re broken into pairs to sit back-to-back. Alex is paired with Rainee and after a little bit of figuring out their footing they figure out how to stand relatively easily. They’re then joined with Skye and Veronica, then finally they do the activity as a full team. Alex hooks arms with Hen and notices how firm her arm feels against hers and how her long hair tickles her shoulder. It’s a little distracting but they all manage to get into a standing position.

At lunch Alex sits with Nora, Nora’s friend (Lila), Hen, and Hen’s teammate (Kiera). Alex is antsy to start playing with her new team. Alex has played opposite Hen in club volleyball before and she’s excited to slip back into that dynamic. She knows exactly how they can win.

“Alex,” Nora waves a hand in front of her face, “Are you listening?”

“Oh,” Alex glances around at the table looking at her. “No.”

“Amazing,” Nora deadpans, “This is the promising captain of Hamilton High.”

“Whatever, Nora.” Alex rolls her eyes.

Lila stage-whispers to Nora, “Wow, I totally get what you mean.”

“This is the frustrating reality I must endure,” Nora says looking Alex straight in the eyes. Alex refuses to break eye contact and continues to stare as she continues eating her food.

Alex is vaguely aware that Hen says something to Kiera and they’re now giggling, but she must. Not. Back. Down. Hen pokes her in the arm, “Are you quite done?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you mean,” Alex says.

That afternoon was the chance to really get attuned to her makeshift team. She's been playing against these girls since she's started high school but being on the same side of the net is, for lack of a better term, a game-changer. With her own team she's had years to understand everyone's playing style and encourage them to be the best at what they do. But Alex loves a challenge which is what makes this so fun. New teammates means more chances to learn a new technique she can later utilize.

“You better not have sloppy form today,” Hen says as she walks past Alex to get into position.

“Bitch,” Alex scoffs, “When do I ever?”

Hen makes a huge show of looking inquisitive, “Well…” she begins before Alex tosses the volleyball at her with a bit more force than necessary.

Alex cannot deny how natural it feels to spike one of Hen's sets (she sends a silent apology to her own setter). They're so in sync that she knows she can hit any ball that comes her way. It’s a little bit rocky (as is every team), but they manage to connect with one another. 

Alex’s favorite match today was against Nora’s team. Did Alex target Nora with her serves and spikes? Of course. They challenge one another to become better. But that’s how their friendship works, and Alex is nothing if not a challenge.

Alex feels immense pride when she spikes Hen’s sets and they pretty much dominate most of their competition.

The rest of camp passes with even more drills and matches. Everyone is pretty much exhausted by the third and final day. But the last day only has a morning session before the big camp barbeque.

Somehow Alex still has a lot of energy that won’t allow her to sit still. Nora is done humoring Alex in favor of speaking with her own camp friends. This finds Alex and Hen peppering with increasing intensity.

_Pass. Set. Hit. Pass. Set. Hit._

With each spike, the two can’t help kicking it up a notch. It’s a battle of endurance and neither is willing to let up. Hen tries to trip Alex up by setting to a place she’ll have to run for. Alex doesn’t hesitate to spike the ball to a hard place to receive (Hen and Alex didn’t make captain by being mediocre players, that’s for sure). Hen dives for the ball and manages to not only send the ball high up in the air, but also get back on her feet with practiced ease. It goes this way for a while, attracting attention from the other campers (Nora reluctantly watches with disinterest while eating her piece of watermelon).

The tides turn however when Alex manages to spike a ball past Hen’s head. There’s no time for celebration as the entire camp goes silent with the _twack_ of the ball hitting Zahra in the back of the head, causing Zahra to spill her iced tea over her front. 

All color drains from Alex’s face as Zahra sets her death glare on Alex, still in her spiking stance. Hen would be laughing if it weren’t for the white hot flames of Zahra’s gaze.

“ _Alex.”_ Upon hearing her name, Alex is well and truly frozen in place. It seems like everyone around them has also been frozen in time. It’s not every day that one person fucks up so badly that everyone in the vicinity feels personally responsible and that they should apologize for all of their sins.

Alex swallows. “Y-yes. Um, I’m-”

Zahra slightly tilts her head down in such a deliberate way that manages to shut up Alex’s attempts at apology. _How does one woman possess so much power?_ Everyone attempts to distract themselves from the sight in front of them. Zahra beckons both Alex _and_ Hen to follow her. Shaan tags along with napkins in hand.

Once out of earshot of Alex’s plethora of witnesses, Zahra finally says “Alex. I told you no trouble.”  
“I know, I just-” Alex is silenced by Zahra lifting her hand.

“Please,” Zahra shakes her head. “I understand that you get carried away. But, I expect more from you now that you’re captain. I need you to be a leader and set an example for how the team should act. I do stand by my decision and I don’t want you to make me doubt my choices. Got it?”

Alex nods. “Yes. I am so sorry, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“And Hen,” Shaan finally speaks up. “I know you don’t normally get carried away, but please remember your role as captain as well.”

Hen quickly nods. “Yes, sir. I’m really sorry, Zahra.”

Zahra waves them off as she continues to dab at the stain all over her front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the school year and Alex is already working too hard.

“Nora, I have a  _ great _ feeling about this season,” Alex says as Nora hops into the backseat of her car on their way to school. Liam has already claimed shotgun, next-door neighbor rights or something.

“You say that every year,” Nora points out.

“Well, yeah, but this year I’m captain and we’re going to take down Grand Ridge in the championships!”

Nora laughs and rolls her eyes. “Just because you have a crush on their captain doesn’t change anything.”

“Ohhh, a crush?” Liam interjects. “Tell me more.”

“I don’t have a crush on Hen,” Alex points out, sticking a tongue out at her so-called friends. “We’ve been friends since freshman year and I just think it’s fitting we’re both captain.”

“Yeah, okay.” Nora’s tone implies something more but Alex chooses to ignore the knowing look between Liam and Nora in favor of getting to school on time.

Liam and Alex have been friends ever since kindergarten when Liam’s family moved in next door. They’d been pretty much attached at the hip since then, not much has really changed. Liam is captain of the lacrosse team and the two of them used to play lacrosse together in their backyards. Honestly, Alex thinks in an alternate universe she and Liam would be crushing the lacrosse scene together. But alas, Alex discovered her love for volleyball in middle school and when Alex commits to something, she goes all in.

Alex is grateful for the consistent presence of Liam in her life, even when he’s clearly wrong.

“ _ No. _ ”

“I’m sorry that you just can’t accept that I’m right, Alex,” Liam says as he steals one of her french fries. “The Electoral College is an important component to our democracy.”

She throws her hands up, “Fuck you, dude! That’s clearly bullshit. Every American’s vote should be represented individually,  _ not _ based on the region they vote in! It would encourage even more voter turnout and that’s  _ a good thing. _ ”

“Okay, but what about Tyranny of the Majority?”

“That is such an out-dated and racist ideology.” Alex shakes her head. “Our Founding Fathers did not trust Americans to be educated so they came up with the Electoral College. With the amount of knowledge available to us today,  _ everyone _ should and deserves to be educated.”

Liam takes a moment to take in her words. “Yeah, that’s a good point. I hadn’t thought about it that way. But to be fair, there are a lot of idiots  _ despite _ better access to knowledge.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. We can get into the failings of the American Public School System at a later date.”

Liam chuckles at that. He  _ knows _ how passionate Alex is about the subject. But instead of getting into it, he simply asks, “So why is Nora insisting you have a crush?”

Alex nearly chokes on her drink. She thinks back to Nora’s accusation that morning. It’s completely preposterous! Alex is straight. Alex has had boyfriends. Nora might have realized she was bisexual, but that doesn’t mean everyone else is bisexual. She’s pretty confident that Nora is just seeing what she wants to see — she would ask for the numbers on that, but she doesn’t think she’d get very far.

Still, she thinks about the way Hen’s hair always manages to look perfect, even in the middle of volleyball camp. The way her eyes spark mischievously when Alex challenges her and how she never backs down. Not to mention Hen knows how to rock a work out look even when she’s sweaty and red in the face. Alex deduces that she wishes she could be as effortlessly beautiful. Not that beauty is Alex’s number one priority, but something about Hen makes Alex want to...

“Honestly, I don’t even know why!” Alex dramatically shrugs her shoulder. “I’m not sure why all of a sudden she’s pushing her sexuality on me, you know what I mean?”

“I- What?” Liam asks, cocking his head to the side. Alex is positive Liam doesn’t realize how tragically cute he is when he does that. Not that Alex would ever get together with Liam. They kissed once in sixth grade, because that’s what you do when everyone keeps insisting you’re together. But it didn’t pan out, and Alex is absolutely okay with just being friends. Liam’s too awesome to stop talking to.

“It’s like…” Alex scrunches her face as she tries to find the right words. “I don’t know, but it feels like she thinks everyone’s bisexual since her big discovery last year.”

Liam laughs, “If you count touching a boob as a big discovery, sure.”

She chucks a fry at him. “Yeah, whatever. But she knows we’re both straight so I don’t know why she would imply otherwise.”

“Yeah…” Liam’s face goes stoic for half a beat. But before she can think anything of it, he changes to the topic to their new AP Lit teacher. She goes off on a whole spiel about what she can glean about his teaching style from one class that ends up lasting for the rest of the lunch period.

The first practice after school is officially in session hits different and Alex intends to make this last high school season count. The volleyball court is her one constant and this is the one place where Alex knows exactly what she’s doing. This is when Alex is allowed to lose herself in the moment and not have to concern herself with the reality that is her life. Running drills and being there for her teammates are where she excels. She feels a fiery energy take over her as soon as she steps on the court and lands the first jump serve of her senior year. The familiar smell of salonpas grounds her as the energy of the room shifts.

This is it. She can feel it. The ball against her palm and the satisfying thump of the ball as it hits the court. The familiarity of it all allows Alex to zero in on her target.

From where she stands, she observes her teammates more closely now that they’ve been assigned their official positions. Just as Nora can run numbers in her head at any given moment, Alex has an affinity for identifying strengths and weaknesses in terms of how to improve in the game. Her team finds her both helpful and annoying, but she’s more than used to it. She recognizes that her strive to be the best can be overbearing but she’s accepted that. She considers her team her family and that’s what families should be: people working towards individual and collective goals and knowing that their own personal goals are intertwined.

She’s also thankful for the distraction - Nora hasn’t mentioned anything more about Hen but Alex can’t stop thinking about it. She might be overreacting to a throwaway comment and taking it way too seriously. But she keeps hyper fixating on how her friendship with Hen can be misconstrued as a crush. It’s not like Alex is desperate to get into a relationship either, she’s perfectly happy with how her life is going right now. That would just complicate things.

Sure, Alex almost always likes Hen’s instagram posts soon after she posts them and they engage in some back and forths on twitter — but that’s just friendship, thank you very much.

She spikes a cross to avoid the blockers but unfortunately the ball is in the path of Nora so the ball is sent back into the air, perhaps too high but one of the spikers on the opposite side of the net utilizes the chance ball and sends it back to Alex’s side. Unfortunately, Alex isn’t close enough to keep the ball in play and Nora’s team ends up winning that round. She knows that this is just team practice, but she and Nora exchange a look that lets her know this isn’t over. 

Zahra calls the team in for a wrap up meeting to review the season schedule. Alex is already itching to put all the dates in her calendar, memorize it, and obsessively double check the dates are correct. “Our first match is going to be this Friday at 4:45 against Maple Hills. They’re known for their strong defense so we will focus on block receives this week.” Alex remembers their match from last year; They lost 2-1 and every set ended in a deuce. She can’t wait to get go against Savannah Moore, the one who ended up doing a block out on Alex’s spike that cost them the game. It’s nothing personal but she’s been working on her form and she’s excited to see how she fares against their opponent.

The meeting wraps up and everyone helps take down the nets and wheel the volleyballs down to the supply closet. There’s something exciting about locking up and putting the key away in her own bag. This key is actual proof that Zahra thinks she’s responsible,  _ which she is _ . It’s just nice to have a reminder.

Once Alex gets home she takes the season schedule out of her bag and sets to work on putting everything in her calendar. She stops when she sees Grand Ridge and gets weirdly excited so she takes a picture of it and sends a tweet to Hen.

@AlexGCD ; @FoxyHen you’ve got less than 3 weeks to get ready for me

[image attached]

@FoxyHen ; @AlexGCD Always ready.

Alex is grateful that she and Nora are on the same wavelength--both on and off the court. It's the first Saturday during the school year that finds the two furiously getting their homework done for the following week. Everyone in their families knows that this scene means to get the hell out of dodge. Unfortunately this is the oh-so-welcoming scene June is presented with when she arrives home that morning.

“Are you serious?” June picks her way through the living room. Alex is spread out across the floor with bits of work strewn all over the place while Nora at least has the decency to use the coffee table.

Unsurprisingly June is met with silence. Rolling her eyes, June heads to the basement with her bag of laundry. She emerges to find Alex and Nora in an intense discussion of their volleyball strategies.

“What the hell is this?” 

“An important strategy meeting,” Alex says without sparing her a glance.

“You  _ cannot _ be serious,” June deadpans.

“Um, yeah, I am.” Alex turns to face her fully. “I’m team captain and I’m bouncing ideas off of Nora.” Nora nods along.

June shakes her head. “You’re going to burn out like this. Can’t you focus on something else?”

“Nope,” Alex and Nora chime in before turning back to Alex’s strategy board.

“Unbelievable…” June throws her hands in the air and goes to the kitchen to get snacks for everyone. Lord knows neither Alex nor Nora have thought so far as sustenance, and honestly June deserves a goddamn break. She returns with two bowls of blueberries, one for herself and one for the fools. “Have you played any matches yet?”

“Yeah,” Alex and Nora reply in unison.

“Cool, how was it?” June asks as she grabs another handful of blueberries. Alex sighs. 

“We lost,” Nora says then points at Alex. “So that's why we're strategizing.”

June tries not to roll her eyes. “Is that strategizing? I thought you were finally working yourself into the ground.”

“You're so kind," Alex scoffs. "This is important! We need to make sure we emerge victorious in our last high school season.”

“I understand," June sighs. "Just please take care of yourself and don't go overboard, promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my volleyball/hs school sports experts for helping me flesh out my idea, please follow them on tumblr/ao3 ☺  
> cmere: [tumblr](http://omgcmere.tumblr.com) / [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere)  
> owlface14: [tumblr](http://owlface28.tumblr.com) / [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_deprived_writer/pseuds/sleep_deprived_writer)
> 
> Thank you to Lady Mephistopheles for encouraging my idea ♡  
> [tumblr](https://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com/) / [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMephistopheles/pseuds/LadyMephistopheles)
> 
> feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://geneticallymutatedglitter.tumblr.com) ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙


End file.
